chibis
by M3GAN
Summary: when tehy were little kids of five. How they all met.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Gundam Wing blah blah blah and whatever.  
  
The GW kids are about 4 or 5 years old...  
  
--------------------------  
  
Chibi Quatre wanderd down the hallway of his mansion looking for something to do. As he passes the basement door, he hears something inside, so he opens it up to see a little boy about his age, with long chestnut-brown hair, digging in the freezer.  
  
"Whatch'a doin?" Quatre asks the boy.  
  
The boy is startled by Quatre, then notices he's no threat "I'm takin' food, an' there's nothin' a pipsqueak like YOU can do about it!".  
  
"Well if you're hungry, we have better food in the kitchen" Quatre says generously.  
  
"wha?" The long haired boy is puzzled by Quatre's offer. " hmm...how do I know it's not a trick?".  
  
"hee hee, naw. I only play tricks on mister Rashid! C'mon, I'll show you the food!" Quatre says as he turns and walks out the door.  
  
The boy shrugs and follows him.  
  
When they get to the kitchen, Quatre and the boy sneak past the cooks and into the refrigerator room. Quatre opens up the giant fridge and reveals all of the food to his new 'friend'.  
  
The boy is hypnotized "I've never seen so much food in my whole life!!".  
  
Just then, Quatre's dad walks in and sees them looking in the fridge. "There you are Quatre! what are you doing?". He says as he picks Quatre up.  
  
"nothin'"  
  
"are you a friend of Quatre's?" looking at the dirty little boy.  
  
"I am now!" he says with a cute little grin.  
  
"ah, and your name is?"  
  
"Duo Maxwell, sir" Duo says proudly.  
  
Quatre hugs his dad "daddy? can Duo stay for lunch?".  
  
"sure he can! just try not to make a mess okay?" he says as he puts Quatre down.  
  
"kay, daddy!"  
  
"now you two stay out of the kitchen, you'll get in the chefs' way!" Quatre's dad says as he leads the two kids out of the kitchen.  
  
Far away at the PeaceCraft mansion...  
  
"mommy, I'm bored..." Releena whines.  
  
"I'm sorry Releena, I can't do much about it. Go play with Milliardo"  
  
"but all Milliardo wants to do is play basketball, and that's boring"  
  
From outside where Milliardo was playing, they hear "MOOOOOOOOM!!"  
  
Just then, 13 year old Milliardo storms in pinching another little boy by the ear "Look what I found teasing the dogs!".  
  
"I wasn't teasin' em'! They were just barking at me!"  
  
"you shut up!" Milliardo tugs harder.  
  
"Milliardo, you can let him go now" mom says.  
  
Milliardo takes his grip off of the boy's ear.  
  
"Yea Milliardo!" the boy tries to act tough as he rubs his head.  
  
Mrs. PeaceCraft calls her husband to see the little boy.  
  
"hmm....so, what's your name?" Mr. P asks.  
  
"Heero"  
  
"well, Heero. Where's your mom live?  
  
"My mommy's dead"  
  
"oh, I'm sorry. Then what about your dad?"  
  
"My daddy's in prison, for killing my mom.."  
  
"...uh, then who are your foster-parents?"  
  
"what's a foster-parent?"  
  
Mr. P is getting frustrated "who takes care of you?!"  
  
"hmm....oh! that would be scary-scientist-man!"  
  
Milliardo, tries not to laugh.  
  
"ok, ok. What's the scientist's name?"  
  
"I dunno, I call him 'scary-scientist-man'"  
  
Releena smiles.  
  
Mr. P sits down "this could take awhile..."  
  
Mrs. P thinks " ...could he be talking about one of those lab-scientists? They tend to do experiments on kids...or use them for war"  
  
"I dunno, I'll just put up flyers" Mr. P says as he walks away.  
  
Mrs. P sighs "you poor little boy...well you can stay here till the scientist comes to get you. For now, you go play with Milliardo, be nice Milliardo!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Milliardo's jaw drops.  
  
"hahaha! BURN!!" Heero points and laughs at Milliardo.  
  
"no way am I playing with that!" pointing down at Heero. "he can play with Releena!". Milliardo walks away.  
  
Releena grabs Heero by the wrist "c'mon Heero! I'll show you around"  
  
Meanwhile, at the Winner mansion...  
  
Duo and Quatre are sitting alone at the end of a large dining table.  
  
The chef brings in two plates with a grilled cheese sandwitch, chicken noodle soup, crackers, two bottles of juice, and ice cream as a side dish on each. The chef sets a plate in front of each of the boys, then leaves.  
  
"thank you!" Quatre says as the chef walks away.  
  
"WOW! this is LUNCH?!" Duo says admiring the dishes.  
  
"yep, this is lunch" Quatre says before he starts eating.  
  
"sweet!"  
  
After lunch, Quatre and Duo play nintendo64.  
  
Quatre shows Duo all the games he has "Do you wanna' play a racing game? Puzzle game? adventure game?"  
  
Duo is figuring out the controller "it doesn't really matter, I've never played Nintendo before...".  
  
Quatre looks at him shocked "never played Nintendo? hmm...well you'll like it!". He puts in a racing game (S.C.A.R.S) " S.C.A.R.S is a pretty cool game; and its easy to learn".  
  
"ok"  
  
"'A' is the gas, 'B' is the breaks, 'R' is to jump, the joy stick steers, and 'Z' is to use weapons to slow other people down"  
  
"...those are some pretty funky-looking cars!"  
  
"yea, I know. The Panther is my favorite--er, the blue one"  
  
After a half-an-hour into the Nintendo...  
  
Quatre tries to start a bit of a conversation. "I know a friend that works at a circus".  
  
"really?! cool! Does he do stuff like stick his head in lions mouths and make elephants dance?"  
  
"..uh...not those in particular...but he does ride lions, get knives thrown at him, juggle fire, and tightrope-walk!"  
  
"sweet! I wish I could do cool stuff like that.."  
  
"I can introduce you to him if you'd like?"  
  
"sure!"  
  
---------------------------  
  
Back at the Peacecraft mansion.  
  
Heero is following Releena around the mansion.  
  
"...and that's the laundry room, there's another bathroom, guest room...."  
  
A lady comes up from behind them "oh there you are! You're Heero, right?"  
  
Heero nods.  
  
"well Releenas mom told us to clean you up". She picks Heero up "ugh! you smell like wet dog! You'll need a bath!"  
  
"noo!" Heero starts to squirm until he slips out of her arms and runs.  
  
The lady chases him "heh! Calm down! it wont hurt at all!".  
  
As Heero turns a corner, he runs into Releena's dads leg and falls on the floor.  
  
"now what's going on here?" he says as he picks Heero up off the floor.  
  
"Mrs. Peacecraft wants him to be washed"  
  
Mr. Peacecraft sniffs the air "wow, he smells like a wet dog!"  
  
"No I don't! It's her!" Heero says pointing at Releena.  
  
"hmm...no I'm pretty sure it's you" the maid says picking him up again. "lets go".  
  
Heero looks back at them over the maids shoulder. He glares at Releena "don't you tell anyone about this or omae o kurso!--you smelly girl".  
  
Releena looks puzzled "omae o kurso???".  
  
Mr. Peacecraft looks at her "what's 'omae o kurso'?"  
  
Releena shrugs.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
At the circus tent..  
  
Quatre scans the crowds for Trowa " hmm......ah! there he is!" he points to a boy sitting by a camp fire. "Trowa! hey Trowa!" Quatre tries to get the boys attention.  
  
Trowa hears his name and looks in their direction.  
  
"c'mon Duo!" Quatre says as he runs toward Trowa.  
  
Duo follows.  
  
"hi Trowa! watcha doin?" Quatre asks as he takes a seat beside Trowa.  
  
"nothing"  
  
"oh, well this is Duo Maxwell. I just met him today. Duo, this is Trowa"  
  
"hey man!" Duo says happily.  
  
"...hi..."  
  
"you live at a circus? cool! It must be really fun!"  
  
"..I guess.."  
  
"So can you, like, swallow swords and spit fire?"  
  
"no"  
  
"..then what CAN you do?"  
  
"clean animal crap, and make fire"  
  
"......." Duo stares at him disappointed.  
  
Quatre smiles "Trowa, don't be shy to show him any tricks, he's a friend".  
  
"....k"  
  
Trowa looks around for something, then picks up four golf-ball sized rocks and starts to juggle them.  
  
"hey! that's cool!" Duo says impressed.  
  
"that's nothing"  
  
Trowa throws the rocks higher, then lower, then stands up and gives himself a little room. He throws a couple under his leg, behind his back.  
  
"WOW!!" Duo is grinning like mad.  
  
Trowa accidentally drops a rock "..whoops...". He clutches it with is feet, then jumps; throwing it up in the air and catches it and re-joins it with the rest of the spinning rocks--without stopping juggling. Then he catches all the rocks and puts them back on the ground.  
  
"oh my god that was so cool!!"  
  
"that was really good Trowa!" Quatre compliments.  
  
"thanks"  
  
"what else can you do?!" Duo says really exited.  
  
"..uh...pet the lions?"  
  
"I once pet a kitty. Then it bit me and I had to go to the hospital to get shots"  
  
"......"  
  
---------------------------  
  
Back at the Peacecraft mansion...  
  
The maids stare dumbfounded at the filthy brown water, full of dirt.  
  
Heero walks up beside them drying himself with a towel "......eh. I've seen worse.."  
  
A maid hands him a new wardrobe of clean clothes "here, put these on. And don't..... roll in dirt"  
  
Heero is insulted :(  
  
Upstairs, Relenas mom and dad are watching some people move in down the street.  
  
Releena looking out the window with them "who's that?"  
  
"I'm not sure, they're new neighbors--hey look Releena! they have a little boy, and he looks about your age"  
  
"...so?"  
  
"why don't you and Heero go meet him?"  
  
"kay" Releena skips away.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Quatre perks up with an idea after some time of silence "hey! Why don't we go see if Releena can play?"  
  
Duo looks at him puzzled "Releena? sounds like a girl name!"  
  
"she is a girl! Releena Peacecraft"  
  
"eeeew! you play with girls?! They have cooties! are you crazy?!"  
  
"....cooties? I don't know what those are, but she's really nice"  
  
"they make people really girly and nice and other mushy stuff. Then they're not interested in cool stuff like cars, bugs, and blowing stuff up! I think you already caught it!"  
  
"its contagious??!" Trowa looks at them worried.  
  
"very contagious" Duo looks serious.  
  
Trowa slides away from Quatre.  
  
Quatre looks angry at them both "there's nothing wrong with girls! I'll show you! C'mon, I'll ask if we can come to her house!"  
  
Quatre walks off to find a phone.  
  
Trowa whispers to Duo "did you know he has 29 sisters?"  
  
Duo gasps in surprise.  
  
----------------------------  
  
at the Peacecraft mansion, the phone rings.  
  
"Releeeeena!! telephone! it's Quatre!!" her mom calls.  
  
Heero watches her pick up the phone "Quatre? that's a funny name"  
  
"hello? ....hi Quatre! .......you met one too?! so did I! and I think I'm gonna meet another one! ........uh-hu......just a sec, I'll ask. MOOOOM?! can Quatre come over and bring friends?"  
  
"how many friends?"  
  
"uh.....Trowa and another boy!"  
  
"okay Releena!"  
  
"yep.......ok....cya!"  
  
Heero looks her dumbfounded "don't you have any 'girl' friends?"  
  
"hmm......nope"  
  
----------------------------  
  
A few minutes later, Quatre, Duo, and Trowa arrive at Releenas mansion.  
  
"hi Releena!"  
  
"hey Quatre and Trowa"  
  
"uh, this is Duo, I just met him today"  
  
"hi Duo, and this is Heero"  
  
Heero takes a close look at Duo ".....hey! I remember you! you were one of those kids that mugged me when I was eating lunch in the park!"  
  
Duo grins "hehe! yea I remember you too! Tom, the tallest kid, held you upside down and all that came out of your pockets was a dime and some lint, so we took your mini pizza"  
  
"yea, why did you do that? I was hungry!"  
  
"We gotta eat"  
  
Quatre butts in "what do you mean 'you gotta' eat'? don't your parents feed you?"  
  
"I don't got none"  
  
"Me neither" Heero admits with Duo.  
  
Releena stares at Quatre puzzled, then back at Heero and Duo "uh, then where do you two live?"  
  
"ya know that tall building with all the writing on it? The old court house?"  
  
Quatre looks at Duo shocked "you live THERE?! but- it-.....RATS can't even live there!"  
  
Releena looks at Heero "and where do YOU live?"  
  
Heero thinks "umm...well I kinda..no.....lets see...I SLEEP at that scientists little house. And when I'm not on a mission, I just hang around the town".  
  
"mission? cool! what kind of missions?" Duo asks.  
  
"....I don't know! a mission! Going around ...doing stuff! Stealing 'discs'! Giving people 'discs'"  
  
"do you, like, get anything for it?" Trowa asks.  
  
"well, every time I do good, Dr. J gives me $200 to feed myself, and sends me out the door".  
  
"Dr. J???" Releena asks.  
  
"....oh yea! I just remembered his name!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Kay, wow. I just spent, like six months on that story! And it's still not done! I'll write more, I hate ending stories like that. I know, waiting for a story's not fun. Email me and help me think of an ending! 


	2. that kid, Wufei

I finally thought of how to continue this story. I'm gonna try by best to make this the last chapter. So, yea.  
  
I don't own gundam wing.  
  
Heero, Trowa, Releena, Duo, and Quatre walk outside and across the street to where the people are moving in.  
  
Quatre walks up to a thin Chinese lady "hello!".  
  
She turns and looks at him. She smiles "oh hi there!".  
  
"Welcome to colony L3! I'm Quatre Raberba Winner" Quatre says politely, bowing slightly respectfully to the adult.  
  
She smiles adoringly down at him "Hi Quatre, my name is Feing-Lin". She looks back at their new house at her son through the window "I suppose you want to meet my son, Wufei?".  
  
"yes ma'am" Quatre nods.  
  
"I'll be right back" she says as she leaves them and walks into the house "Wufei-- speaks in Chinese" (I dunno Chinese... use your imagination...). A small boy about their age walks from the house after Feing-Lin (the lady).  
  
"This is my son, Wufei" she introduces him with her hand placed on his shoulder. "but he do-" she is interrupted by her cell phone "excuse me one moment" she says, answering it and walking away from then to get privacy.  
  
"uh... hi Wufei! I'm Quatre! This is Duo, Trowa, Releena, and Heero! I live right over there" points to his mansion "so we're practically neighbours!" He smiles at the Chinese boy.  
  
Wufei stares at the pale kid confused. He'd only heard 'hi Wufei!..... is.............I .......over .....we'. He opens his mouth to speak, but doesn't know what to say ".... I.... sp ...speak ....don't ......... bad English". He knew that something was wrong with the order of the words. His dad had just started teaching him English a couple weeks ago.  
  
Duo, Releena, Heero, and Trowa laugh.  
  
Wufei looked ashamed and felt really embarrassed.  
  
Quatre turns to the four kids behind him "guys! Please don't laugh at him. He just. isn't good at English.". Quatre turns back to Wufei " ..uuh. okay.." licks his lips nervously "well. it's .uh. too bad we couldn't .. chat. Bye" He waves goodbye to Wufei hoping he understands.  
  
Wufei stares at him for a moment. Then he raises his own hand and slowly waves back at him.  
  
Quatre and the others leave, and Wufei goes back into the house.  
  
The End  
  
Quatre: ya know. I actually remember that!  
  
Duo: now I remember! Heero, you and I, in kindergarten, tooth-pasted a teachers car. And we blamed it on the kid that didn't speak English!  
  
Heero (putting his hands over his face and groans) : Duo..  
  
Duo (ignoring Heero): man, I'll never forget that confused look on his face as he was hauled off to the principals office. What was his name? Wu.. Wu- feng? Wi-fe, I dunno ..(looks at Wufei and laughs) oh shit!  
  
Wufei's Face turns red.  
  
Ok yea, that was lame. But I needed to look up Chinese names and I found this website that had Chinese baby names and it let you submit your Chinese name. So I was like, making up funny Chinese names and submitting them. One was Hung-over, Dil-doe, Trippin-tim, lol and stuff like that. 


End file.
